¡Por que te casas!
by Dadaiiro
Summary: ¿Son divertidas las fiestas sorpresa? Izzy asiste a una que cambiarà su vida para siempre.


**¡Por que te casas!**

_Por Dadaiiro_

**D**ebo admitirlo, la fiesta es agradable. Sin embargo, si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría hoy sentado a la mesa con Mimí a mi lado, en una celebración como ésta, le habría mandado directamente con mi amigo Joe a que le hiciera un chequeo médico.

Veo a mis amigos divertirse, reír y platicar alegremente entre ellos. Alguien me toma de la mano y volteo para ver a Mimí sonriéndome de esa manera pícara que solo ella puede conseguir. Se levanta de un salto (algo impresionante si tomamos en cuenta los tacones y vestido largo que trae) y me jala hacia la pista de baile. Aún sigo preguntándome cómo terminé en tal embrollo.

_flash back_

_Vaya que estaba nervioso, acababa de hacer "_la gran pregunta_" y ella sólo me miraba como si le hubiera dicho que Matt acababa de dejar la música para dedicarse a la lucha libre._

_Su siguiente reacción me desconcertó aún más. ¿Qué acaso lo había dicho de forma tan cómica¿O acaso era la expresión de mi rostro? _

_Aún sin dejar de reír asintió y se levantó de la mesa, la rodeó y me abrazó sin dejar de mover la cabeza afirmativamente. _

_fin de flash back_

Abrazados, ambos nos movemos al compás de la música. Es bueno que Mimí me enseñara algunos pasos o la seguiría pisando como lo solía hacer en la preparatoria.

TK y Kari pasan a nuestro lado y él me hace una seña de victoria con la mano. Qué vergonzoso, todavía no puedo creer que estoy aquí. ¡Ah! Pero nada como cuando fui a pedir su mano a sus padres…

_flash back_

_Está confirmado; es imposible para cualquier miembro de la familia Tashikawa reaccionar de manera tranquila a cualquier anuncio importante. En cuanto las palabras claves salieron de mi boca hubo una revolución en la sala en la que nos encontrábamos. Ambos saltaban de alegría mientras Mimí se colgó de mi cuello. Sobra decir que mis padres se sorprendieron en gran manera y nomás los veían sin saber si unírseles u observar su gustosa danza. ¿Yo? Creo que empiezo a aceptar cada sorpresa que ella me trae._

_fin de flash back_

El cuchillo se deslizó suavemente por la dulce textura del pastel. Varios flashazos de cámara me enceguecieron por unos segundos. Solo espero que TK no publique esas fotos en el diario; un cabello y cara llenos de betún no suele ser una imagen muy digna que digamos. Su risa me regresa a la realidad y sonrío de vuelta. No puedo evitarlo. Creo que esa es una de las razones por la que me dejo arrastrar en sus locuras.

_flash back_

_Me dolían los pies y mi cabello estaba todo electrizado de tantas veces que había sido rozado por tela de la ropa. No es que siempre haya sido dócil y manejable, al contrario, pero…_

_Suspiré y me senté en una de las banquitas que había allí. Hacía varias horas que íbamos de tienda en tienda buscando un traje adecuado para la boda. Si no era la manga eran los botones. Nada parecía satisfacerla. Hasta entonces. ¡Gracias al cielo se había decidido!_

_Aunque, se me hacía muy extraño. ¿Por qué estaba tan apurada en conseguirme el traje si todavía no teníamos ni la fecha de la boda? Por si fuera poco, cada vez que le preguntaba por ello ella solamente me sonreía como lo suele hacer y me decía: "ya lo arreglaremos después"._

_fin de flash back_

Todos estamos de nuevo sentados en las mesas. Una alegre música se toca del fondo del salón; es el grupo de Matt (sin Matt, obviamente). Mastico mi bocado varias veces para tragarlo después. La cena es exquisita. Me pregunto a cuántos lugares habrá ido Mimí buscando hasta encontrar algo que le gustara. ¿Que si por qué no lo sé? Bueno, verás, Mimí se encargó de los arreglos de la cena… y de la decoración… y la música… ¡Espera¡No me mal interpretes! Es solo que, bueno…

_flash back_

_Me bajé del auto con los papeles en la mano. No sé exactamente para qué son, pero Mimí me dijo que tenía que llevárselos al sacerdote de la iglesia, así que ahí estaba. _

_Curioso, como siempre he sido, ya los había revisado. Nada importante, algunas actas de nacimiento, una carta dirigida al sacerdote y unas direcciones que no sabía a quiénes pertenecían. _

_Subí los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal mientras seguía en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos? Empujé la puerta y lo que había adentro me dejó pasmado. Las bancas llenas de personas, estaban decoradas por los lados con unos listones color perla, un ramo de alcatraces en cada una. Arreglos florales a derecha e izquierda y enfrente, un grupo de jóvenes sonrientes que gritaban ¡Felicidades! Y se acercaban a mí. Eran mis amigos._

_-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué?- pregunté totalmente perdido._

_-¿Cómo que por qué¡Por que te casas!-_

_fin de flash back_

Parada en la silla, Mimí se tapa los ojos y se voltea para darle la espalda a todos nuestros invitados. Hace varias fintas para después arrojar el ramo de novia. Todas las chicas se pelean por atrapar las flores de la ahora Sra. Izumi y no puedo mas que reír mientras me rasco la cabeza. ¿Quién habría pensado que tal tradición familiar existía?

Resulta ser que los Tashikawa, a través de generación en generación, han organizado las bodas de los prometidos sin que el otro cónyuge se enterase, dándole así, una "boda sorpresa".

No terminaba yo de salir de mi asombro cuando ya me estaban vistiendo y arreglando para pasarme al altar. Mis padres, sentados en las filas de enfrente, me dieron unas sonrisas en son de disculpa. Ellos sí habían sido avisados pero habían jurado silencio, así que…

Han pasado ya varias horas de fiesta y es tiempo de retirarse. Salimos del salón y volteo hacia atrás, veo a todos mis amigos y familia saludar y chiflar. Mimí me tira de la manga y volteo. Parpadeo sorprendido al sentir que me besa. Sonrío y la beso de vuelta. ¿Qué más da? Después de todo es mi boda.

FIN

_dedicado a mis amigas CieloCriss y Pau-chan_

**Notas del Autor:**

¿Cómo están todos¿Y? Qué les pareció este pequeño fic? Jaja, sé que es algo extraño, pero ésta idea salió de una conversación que tuve con mi prima sobre las bodas. Ella decía que sería bueno que fueran gratis como las fiestas sorpresa y entonces me quedé pensando. Si hay fiestas sorpresa¿por qué no bodas sorpresa?

Jaja, y ahí tienen mi loca conclusión. No pude evitar imaginarme a un pobre Koushiro todo perdido en su propia boda.

Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado.

¡Que tengan buen día!

¡Shao!


End file.
